


Unwanted Kindness

by iwritegayshit



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Ero Guro, F/F, G-Spot Stimulation, Knifeplay, Vaginal Fingering, robo guro, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: “Enjoying yourself?” Binah asked. It was a shock to see someone who liked being cut open, but then again, Hod had been an enigma from the moment they had first started working together.She wouldn’t be in this position if they had never worked together in the first place, though, Binah mused, and plunged her hand into the wires.Hod atones for her sins.
Relationships: Hod/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 24





	Unwanted Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, this is very much a dead dove do not eat but if you happened to miss any of them, content warnings for enthusiastically consensual guro, knifeplay, exposed wires being played with and hod just generally getting fucked up  
> if this is okay with you, enjoy your stay!!

“Do you think you could touch me?” Hod asked. Hod approaching Binah with this after such a long lull in the conversation seemed as if it was an accident, but it was spoken so quickly, so boldly, that she must have processed it for weeks beforehand. 

“How so?” Binah’s tone didn’t change, but this had piqued her curiosity. Normally, their conversations never went in this direction. Hod spoke of their shared past a lot, but she never indicated she wanted anything sexual to happen.

In fact, it came so far out of left field, Binah noted, that she wondered what Hod’s true intentions were. Perhaps Hod’s motives were pure, but she knew better. Nobody was pure here. No, Hod had definitely planned this for a while, but why?

Hod reached into her jacket pocket and produced something small. She threw it onto the table with a clatter, so quickly that it was hard to tell what it was. Binah picked it up, examining it. A switchblade. It looked new. It was hard to tell if Hod had ever used it. She pressed the button, extending the blade. The metal was untarnished. 

“That’s quite the fancy toy, Hod. I take it you’ve been holding onto this for awhile?” Binah said. 

She pressed the tip of her finger to the blade idly, gazing across the room at her supposed prey. She didn’t particularly want to hurt Hod, nor was this something she had the urge to do when the two of them shared a room. She got the sense that Hod harbored some guilt and resentment from her past, but she couldn’t care less. At first, she just hoped Hod didn’t try to drag her into her silly feel-good pretend games, but that wasn’t Hod’s intention coming to her. No, rather, Hod dropped her guard around the Arbiter. She said some things to Binah that shocked her.

Someone like Hod couldn’t understand the magnitude of Binah’s sins. Hod might feel like she carries a similar weight, but even so, because of that, she should know Binah couldn’t be trusted.

But Binah should have expected this much - Hod, here, presenting her with a dangerous opportunity. The ability to kill her.

“Yes. In fact, I can’t remember when I picked it up. It’s like it was always there. Um. Binah?” Hod ended her sentence with the promise of a question.

Binah raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t just want it to be quick… I want it to feel good, too. Do you think you can do that?” Hod asked. Posing this question was embarrassing for her. The implications were out there; admitted to the world before Hod could take them back.

“So is this what you think of me? Someone sadistic, who will do anything to anyone?” Binah asked in an airy tone. She tapped the blade of Hod’s knife against her lips. “I would have thought you of all people would know me better.” 

“No! I don’t!” Hod looked horrified that she had come off that way. “Come to think of it, it was probably a bad idea…”

Binah paused. Then, she said, “No, it wasn’t. Come here.”

Hod was scared for a moment, perhaps regretting her decision to come to Binah with this, but she stood anyway. She approached Binah with tiny footsteps, and Binah seized her. She took her by the wrist, and drew her in, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Taking the blade of the knife, she slid it under her collar, so that it rested next to her skin.

“Is this how you expected to atone for your sins?” BInah asked, her lips so close to Hod’s ear that she could feel her breath. Her voice was level, but there was a coldness, a sharpness to it that made Hod’s hair stand on end.

Hod couldn’t argue with her. 

“Yes,” she admitted. She wasn’t struggling. Rather, she was frozen in place in Binah’s grip.

“You do realize that if I kill you now, your memory will just get wiped? You’ll be put into a new synthetic body, identical to the last. If I destroy your internal organs, there’ll just be another reset. Yes, just as a human can’t function to their full capacity missing the lungs or the heart, we all have a role to play. But I have no qualms about giving you some hope, at least for now.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Hod asked. Her bright blue eyes were wide in fear.

Binah tsked and dug the blade into her neck a little deeper, making Hod yelp. Hod didn’t bleed - their synthetic bodies never did - but it was painful all the same.

“Ah, so you don’t know. I didn’t expect you to. I envy the ignorance of the Sephirah on the upper floors.” Binah said.

“No, wait. Binah, hold on, what are you saying? That we can’t die?” Hod asked.

“I’m saying I may have killed you before. A thousand of me may have killed a thousand of you, in fact, and it has simply been lost to the passage of time. Shall we proceed?” Binah asked. 

Binah grasped at Hod’s hair again, pulling it taut against her scalp and making her whimper. Hod had told her to draw things out, so that was what she was going to do - although Binah’s idea of feeling good was different from Hod’s. No, she felt much like a cat playing with a mouse at this point. 

Binah drew the knife over Hod’s cheek, and marveled at how easy it was to cut her synthetic flesh. Binah’s body could never be cut that easily, and Hod was crying, too - an honor that Binah wished she had. Binah took the knife away and leaned over to see properly. She dragged her tongue up Hod’s cheek, licking up her tears - an intimidation tactic, and yet, it made Hod smile.

“Feels good..” Hod mumbled, delirious. More tears fell,more out of relief than anything else, and Binah licked those up as well. She released Hod’s hair, and half-expected her to run away and never come back. However, Hod slumped forward into her arms. 

“Touch me,” Hod said.

“Ah, so you intend to see this through,” Binah mused. She wouldn’t deprive Hod of that. It barely took any of her strength to lift Hod onto the table, where she sprawled out on her back, tears still flowing. 

Binah loomed over Hod on the table. Still brandishing the knife, she felt like a Backstreets organ harvester about to perform a shady operation. However, she only hooked it under Hod’s pants leg to cut her clothes off. Her jacket, shirt and tie fell away soon after, leaving Hod’s skin bare.

She was surprised to find that Hod’s synthetic body had functioning genitals - did all of the Asiyah? She didn’t particularly want to think about some of them, but Hod’s stood out to her for some reason. They were a perfect set of rose-colored folds, too pretty to belong to a human. Binah put the knife down.

Hod wiped her eyes. “What are you doing?”

Binah trailed her thumb over Hod’s clit, then spread her with her fingers. “It’s interesting to me. When you aren’t built to withstand the horrors of time, you can do things like that, right?”

Hod let out a happy whine, and quickly covered up her mouth with the back of her hand. She was clearly struggling to hide how aroused she was. “Mmmhh? Yeah, I didn’t know the other Sephirah didn’t have… um…”

“I suppose it didn’t cross your mind,” Binah said. She trailed a single finger up and down Hod’s lower lips, fascinated by the way Hod moved underneath her. “Especially when asking me for something like that, hm? But it can’t be helped.”

Binah picked up the knife. Savoring the look of fear in Hod’s eyes, she rested the tip on her inner thigh and slowly pressed, deep, deep into her synthetic flesh. She scored a line into her left leg, making eye contact as she dragged the tip through. As she made a second cut through Hod’s leg, something caught on the blade. Binah raised an eyebrow and pulled the knife free, and with it came a tangle of wires. 

“Were these important?” she asked, off-handedly. Hod was so terrified that she was sweating. She tried to pull away from Binah, but the fear of detaching the cables kept her frozen in place. Binah pinched a blue wire, and Hod’s leg twitched. 

“Motion control… interesting.” Binah mused aloud. She tugged on a pink wire and Hod whined.

Hod clasped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed at her reaction. Binah watched her closely, with a curious smirk, before winding the cord around her forefinger and pinching it lightly.

Hod threw her head back, her hand still clasped over her mouth. She was very careful not to make noise this time, but Binah paid close attention to the way her hips shifted underneath her hand. Before Hod had a chance to fully settle, Binah rested her head on the gash in Hod’s thigh, pinning her leg down. Hod cried out in pain, but it quickly turned into gasps of pleasure as Binah sucked the wire into her mouth and wound her tongue around it.

It didn’t do much for Binah - but seeing Hod squirming at her mercy underneath her was more than enough of a reward.

Binah bit into the cable, expecting to see Hod flinch in pain, but it had the opposite effect. Hod’s back arched, and she gripped at the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. Her hips ground up lasciviously into Binah’s face, thighs threatening to squish shut on her cheeks.

“Do that again,” Hod said, her voice weak. She was still terrified, but something about that wire had shifted a primal gear in the human part of her brain.

Binah unclenched her teeth from the pink cord but kept it in her mouth, and ran her tongue over it in a soothing motion. She nipped at it with her incisors, rolling it around in the wet heat of her jaws and pressing it against her cheeks. Hod thrashed underneath her, trying hard to control her body but failing. She brought a hand down to the back of Binah’s head and rested it there, burying it in her hair.

Binah sucked on the wire, making a little bit more noise than she would have liked, before releasing it from her mouth with a pop. She raised her head, hair messy, and wound her finger around the wire again. She trailed her fingertips up and down Hod’s shaky thigh before resting her hand on her entrance. It felt hot to the touch, and so did the surrounding air, like a radiator.

Binah tugged on the pink cable a little harder, making Hod’s fingers twitch. She slid two fingers inside of Hod, experimentally, still toying with the wire in her other hand. Hod twitched and convulsed, enjoying everything Binah was dishing out. Binah tugged on the wire, hard, and curved her fingers inside of Hod. She curled them and straightened them a few times, directing them at a sensitive spot that she could feel inside of her. Despite the pain in her thighs, Hod bucked her hips into Binah’s hand, seeking out her touch.

“More…...more…...please, Binah, more…” Hod babbled, her mind a foggy blur of pleasure and pain. Binah added a third finger and Hod went crazy, crying out in pleasure as tears streamed down her face. 

Binah experimentally took a few more cables into her hand and rolled them between her fingers, pinching them against the pink one. Hod was twitching all over at this point - was it from pleasure or had she lost control of her limbs? Binah didn’t know and didn’t care.

Binah tugged on the handful of wires, hard, her fingers pressing against Hod’s sweet spot, and Hod exploded in ecstasy around her fingers. She smiled as she came, blissfully losing herself in her orgasm.

Hod was only half-conscious at this point, peering through half-lidded eyes at Binah. “Keep going, please…”

“You still want more… Well, I suppose since we’re here,” Binah said. She slipped her fingers inside of Hod’s sensitive pussy again, and, taking her knife, slit open her abdomen, right below her navel. Reaching inside, she pulled out more multicolored cables, tangled in a messy knot. Hod gasped at the sight, but she was numb to the pain at this point. Despite being disemboweled, she was still grinding her hips against Binah’s sticky fingers.

“Enjoying yourself?” Binah asked. It was a shock to see someone who liked being cut open, but then again, Hod had been an enigma from the moment they had first started working together.

She wouldn’t be in this position if they had never worked together in the first place, though, Binah mused, and plunged her hand into the wires. Hod’s back stiffened. Binah pressed the tips of her fingers against her G-spot.

“Ah-hhhh-hhnnnn~!” Hod moaned, her voice hoarse. 

Binah squeezed the wires in her hand, plunging her fist into Hod’s stomach cavity, and pulled the tangled cords back out again. Hod squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing, and clutched at the edge of the table.

“Haaaah… fuck… Binah…” Hod was breathing hard.

“Yes, Hod?” Binah asked, addressing her victim with a smile.

“Harder.”

Binah was more than happy to oblige. She pounded into Hod with her fingers, so hard and fast that a normal human would be injured from the force of her thrusts. In and out, in and out - and at the same time, she gripped the cords with her other hand, fucking her stomach cavity with it, fisting the wound and winding them around her fingers, opening and closing her hand in the mess of Hod’s insides--

Binah grabbed a fistful of the wires and pulled them out of Hod, tugging them so hard that several of them detached, and targeted her G-spot with rough thrusts at the same time. Hod came hard, screaming at the top of her lungs, choking on air as the wind was knocked out of her with the force of her orgasm. 

The room was silent. Binah pulled away from what was left of Hod and wiped her hands on the scraps of her clothing.

“It’s time,” Hod said. She pushed the knife into BInah’s hands. “Do it now.”

“There’s no point in doing that. You don’t have that much damage. If I call the Manager now, your replacement process will go much smoother.” Binah said.

“But-” Hod protested, but Binah ignored her. She was already crossing the room and looking up the Manager’s number on her work phone.

“Hello, Manager?”

Before the Manager could speak, Binah continued. “Protocol yellow, an Aleph attack, this time on a Sephirah from the upper floors. It looks like she’ll need physical repairs and a memory replacement.”

Binah would ignore Hod’s pleading. But this wasn’t about saving face for the corporation either. Hod was simply one of the few people that Binah would have a hard time killing.

Was she going soft? Well, she would worry about that another time.

She kept watch over Hod’s injured body until the Manager arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to note that while someone like binah would have no qualms with killing or hurting hod despite how they'd worked together in the past, i wanted to leave this story on somewhat of a happy note :D
> 
> if you like my fics, please leave a kudos!! it only takes a second, but it means a lot to me owo


End file.
